


魂归夜

by Faustiane



Category: APH - Fandom, Iggychu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane
Summary: 你是我生命中的月亮。如果这是个梦，我会杀死叫醒我的人。直到旭日西升，夕阳东落。直到海枯石烂，天崩地裂。





	魂归夜

警告：R20. 内含Rimming，滴蜡，Mpreg，生子，轻微mob成分，潮吹提及，龙X人性爱 等情节。（注意排雷）

XX  
   
   
   
暮色降临。多斯拉克部族子女正为首领卡奥的喜事欢歌载舞。古老的草原上燃起的篝火绵延数百里，漆黑神马与日同辉的图腾在夜空中飘扬。  
   
   
这任卡奥在位二十余年。长久以来，他独自统领着整个部落。也许他曾经体魄健硕，战无不胜。可鬓边花白已经诉说出他的精力再不复往昔。他余下的时间将会十分有限，崇尚武力的草原部落不会容忍一个无法战斗的卡奥继续坐在王座上。  
   
   
一个穿着紫如西泽长袍的黑发男子正准备起身敬酒。他必须以草原礼节，左手扣胸，单膝下跪，举着酒盏的右手，向卡奥呈上赞美。  
   
   
“以七神之名祝愿多斯拉克部族长盛不衰。”  
   
翻译小心地觑着出席的王氏家族成员，向坐在大帐中央的卡奥说道。  
   
   
这位王氏家族的代表向面色阴晴不定的卡奥微笑致意。他的原话是：“愚蠢的野蛮人，到底什么时候才能出兵助我夺回七国？”  
   
   
座次下，众多王氏族人笑意深邃，推杯换盏之间，不时地瞄着正中而坐的卡奥。  
   
   
王氏是龙族后裔，曾靠一头金色火龙与万千部队打下整片维斯特洛大陆。然而，传承到了第三任王位，君王淫乱无度，来自西北的厄斯索斯部族轻而易举地击溃了无力的王氏，夺去了铁王座。剩余幸存的族人只能逃亡东方的龙岛。龙这种传说中的神物也早已灭绝于世。王氏族人费劲千辛万苦，只在龙岛的丛林深处找到一颗已成化石的龙蛋。  
   
   
数百年来，王氏一直对西方的阔土虎视眈眈。奈何家族人脉凋零，复国大业遥远而缥缈。他们看中了多斯拉克卡奥的年迈与其手下两万草原精锐的士兵，今夜，心甘情愿地双手奉上家族中唯一诞出的Omega，以他为卡奥之妻作为回馈。  
   
   
突然，大帐外警报大作。  
   
   
千百人此起彼伏的惨叫呼号声证明了正有大事发生。为了婚礼而来丝绸运车被拦腰截断。满载的果浆和野蜂蜜瓷罐打翻在地，散发出一阵诱人的异香。  
   
几个多斯拉克人从卡奥的大帐中跑出去查看情况，刚刚探出身，头颅就被一柄锐利的重剑砍落，鲜血飞溅，尚余体温的尸体砰砰几声倒落在地。  
   
   
“是处刑船的人！”  
   
“是大海上的幽灵！”  
   
“是卑鄙的岛屿之主！”  
   
   
一些侥幸逃生的人们认出了正在部族的领地上飘扬的威风凛凛的红色狮旗，色如黄金的底纹沾上了无数猩红的血液，这才慌张地大喊出声。  
   
   
他们应该是趁着夜色从海洋而来，马靴上绣着象征海盗的白色骷髅。像一阵黑色疾风，在无数牧羊人之间穿行而过。  
   
这群残忍的劫盗者一路烧杀掠夺进入了卡奥的大帐，杀光了所有前来出席婚宴的宾客，喝空了橡木桶中的美酒，将王氏家族陪嫁而来的丝绸与财宝一扫而光，将辉煌的帐布营盘付之一炬。  
   
   
“我们……我们可以谈个条件。”  
   
一把重剑已经架在了一个黑发黑眼之人的颈侧。他正是身着紫袍的王氏家族代表，跪在剑下颤声求饶。  
   
英俊残忍的船长的剑尖一指已经失去头颅的卡奥，说：“你的下场会同他一样。”  
   
他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛：“不！不！我是王氏的人，龙裔财富纵横，请相信我……”  
   
很快，一颗首级阒然无声地滚出老远。  
   
   
   
XX  
   
   
   
   
狭海绵长。处刑船所至，无数生命如浮影游墙，随风而逝。  
   
它存在于任何人都恐惧于它存在的地方。它的掌舵者，亚瑟柯克兰对今夜登陆突袭多斯拉克部落的战果感到十分满意。他的部下不仅犹如海面疾风般横扫了整个草原，将卡奥的铁血骑士践踏于脚底，所获得的财宝更是一年之内所有过往商船上缴金币的几倍。  
   
   
他是处刑者号的船长，七国中的岛屿之主。麾下百余艘行船巨轮，坐拥三万水手，在狭海与远洋之间来去自如无人可挡。他不侍君临王室，不忠任何家族。大家都知道他有一把瓦雷利亚钢铸成的重剑可击退长城下最英勇的游骑兵。  
   
但当侍从为他掀开大帐后的白色幕帘时，眼前跃入的是他从未见过的景象。  
   
   
大帐中堆满了黄金，一个相当美丽的生物端坐在厚实腥膻的羊毛地毯中央。他身披银纱，头戴镶嵌黑曜石的发冠，颈扣金圈，怀中抱着一只龙蛋，双脚莹白无暇。他的面色苍白，看起来像一朵暴风雨中的玫瑰，黑发黑眼的纯正王氏血统映着绝世的容貌。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰的长靴停在他的身前。他直直地看着这个端坐于大帐后的美丽生物，喉结滚了滚，一时忘了身处现实还是幻境。  
   
“你就是新嫁的卡丽熙？”  
   
   
年轻的卡丽熙十分惧怕他身上浓重的血腥气，紧抱着几条羊皮连连后退，一双如幼鹿的黑眼睛紧张而谨慎地注视着他，眼底扑好的银色细粉一闪一闪。亚瑟柯克兰这才发现，他就像一件被送给卡奥的精美礼物，身无片缕，行动时唯有轻悦的铃环声响。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰站在已经死去的卡奥的营帐中纵声大笑，如恶魔降临人间般骄狂恣意。接着，他慢慢走向大帐深处，蹲在卡丽熙身前，用力捉住一只纤足，把他强行拖回自己身边。那双宝石绿色的双瞳着迷地望着裸露的象牙白色的肌肤，心头一片火热。  
   
“既然你的丈夫已经死于我的刀下，何妨来做我的卡丽熙？！”  
   
   
没等对方回答，他直接拿起羊皮将卡丽熙一裹，抱起人往肩上一扛，径自走出卡奥大帐外。  
   
   
夜深露重。厮杀哀号声早已消散。  
   
   
燃尽的车架和布匹不时地跳出几颗火星。扑朔寡淡的星光描绘了这片如同人间地狱的景色。一眼望去尸横遍野。几个海盗正在为一条新鲜的羊腿和几个多斯拉克盘羊似的女人愚蠢地争吵不休。  
   
   
卡丽熙在柯克兰的肩上不安地挣动了几下，立刻被狠狠一掌拍在臀与腿之间的地方，满满的训诫与霸道，让他觉得隔了几层羊皮都觉得震痛。他从喉咙里发出一声悲戚的哀鸣，乖乖地不再乱动了。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰警告他：“你要是胆敢反抗，我就命人把你绑在船帆上，日日曝晒。乌鸦会来啄你的眼睛，吃你的骨与肉。你的内脏被挖出来喂鲨鱼，站在自己的血泊里跳舞。”他不断地用语言吓唬着无力反抗的卡丽熙，保证他们能安静地回到离船港不远的处刑者号上。  
   
   
   
“My Cap，你这是要把卡丽熙带到哪儿去？”  
   
显然，一上船就有人盯上了他们。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰本来要直接将卡丽熙带回自己的船舱，听到这话顿时停住了脚步。他缓缓地，回过头望向那个发问者。  
   
“你无权质疑我的去向，水手！”  
   
   
来人搓了搓常年搅弄缆绳，长满老茧的脏手，笑出一口黑牙：“你是处刑者号的船长，应该比我们这些水手更知道船上的规矩。”  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰握了握拳。他环望四周，只见桅杆与船帆之间隐藏着黑压压无数的人脸。最终，他面色阴沉地忍着下怒火。  
   
“You will pay it for me——You have my word !”  
   
   
因此，卡丽熙只能被放了下来，光着脚站在冰冷的桐木甲板上。  
   
   
   
今夜，与部族首领成婚的卡丽熙——来自东方龙岛，完整纯净的龙族血脉的后裔，王耀，才看见原来有那么多人正贪婪地盯着他。他们戴着粗布头巾，留出一些卷曲的发梢，脸颊与嘴唇涂满了花花绿绿的颜料。像盯着一块小小的闪着光的金子，热切围观着被船长虏获而来的卡奥之妻。  
   
   
王耀虽然已经嫁给了多斯拉克的卡奥，可并没有来得及委身于那个早已年迈的男人。他是个处子，身体是干净的，同灵魂一样。但是，当亚瑟柯克兰命令他走向前甲板时，他绝望地想着，自己很快就不会是了。  
   
   
连年战火，就连强盛不倒的维斯特洛大陆也摇摇欲坠，难以支撑。更别指望娇弱美丽的Omega能摆脱得了权利的摆布。他们数量稀少，美如神子，身价如体重同等的黄金一般昂贵。  
   
   
处刑者号起锚扬帆。海盗们回到甲板上开始肆意庆祝起来。他们点燃鲸油制成的蜡烛，往深邃的海洋里倾倒着抢来的朗姆酒。  
   
   
按照海盗们的规矩，每次掠夺后都要把最珍贵的宝物公布于众，不得私藏，否则就要被处以残忍的水刑。这次他们突袭多斯拉克卡奥部族的结果可谓是大丰收——还收获了一件重大的意外之喜。每个人都目光灼热地望着船长大人怀中的卡丽熙，那可是一万斤稻谷和牛肉都换不来的珍宝。这艘船上的海盗不是盗贼出身，就是贫贱的铁民、石匠或者俘虏，谁都没见过活色生香，娇滴滴的Omega。  
   
当那些包裹娇躯的羊皮被强行抽走时，他们竟激动地喷起了粗俗的海盗黑话，用力地捶打着木质船舷，口哨声连绵不绝。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰一挥手，甲板上瞬间灯火通明。金底雄狮红旗在劲猛的海风中猎猎作响。卡丽熙已经退无可退了，害怕地望着亚瑟柯克兰。他被强硬地托起下巴，迫视着那双森然的碧瞳。  
   
   
“不用怕，我只是在向大家宣告自己的所有物。”黑色鹿皮手套轻抚着卡丽熙的唇角，也不管他是否愿意在众目睽睽之下赤身裸体。亚瑟柯克兰的声音缓缓响起，“让所有人心存忌惮。这是处刑船的规矩。”  
   
他摘下自己的佩剑，扔在甲板上，连同所有能够伤害卡丽熙的武器一起。然后走到王耀身前，递给他一个牛皮酒袋:“喝了它，你会感觉好一点。”  
   
   
王耀满面羞红地接过酒袋，饮下半口。被这么多Alpha的目光注视的感觉让他很不适应。东方龙岛的家族规矩传统而保守，负责教导礼仪的长老从不允许他与其他男子从往过密。  
   
   
他生平第一次如此靠近一个男人温热的身躯——是亚瑟柯克兰扛着他回到处刑者号的路上。陌生凛冽的Alpha气息几乎让他软了后腰，坚实温暖的热源无孔不入地催动浑身的感知力。短短十几分钟，Omega淫荡的天性使然，他的下身情不自禁地涌出一股黏腻的细流。他不知道这是为什么，只是感觉很好。  
   
   
年轻的卡丽熙咬紧下唇，才一小会就已经醉红了脸颊，神志飞到了九霄云外。可他本该无比痛恨对方的蛮横，以及其针对的态度推开对方伸来的手。他低声哀求不要当着这么多人的面，但这根本无济于事。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰已经发现了他使劲夹紧双腿想要隐藏的秘密，呼吸也渐渐炽热起来。他在娇嫩滑腻的花瓣上来回揉动，低头吻了吻卡丽熙羞红了的眼尾，向藏伏在船舱各处的海盗们举起被淫液弄得湿淋淋的手掌。  
   
他向众人骄傲地宣布着。  
   
“卡丽熙很高兴我这么做！”  
   
   
   
“哦哦！！”  
   
“干他！”  
   
“日这个婊子！！！”  
   
海盗们发出激动的吼叫，和滔滔不绝的咒骂。  
   
   
   
卡丽熙哭叫一声，立马被架上了掌舵者的位置，莹白如玉的长腿大大地向两边打开。微微勃起的玉柱，和淡粉红色的处子穴暴露在海盗们的眼皮子底下，带着湿光的后庭若隐若现。  
   
   
有人咕嘟一声用力咽下口水的动静在一片寂静中尤其响亮。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰抬头睨向那片角落，目光一瞬间变得异常危险。他这个人向来孤僻尖刻。拜出生于某个高庭贵族的情妇怀里，从小在这污糟世界长大所赐。他习惯将所爱之物占为独有，不留给别人一丝觊觎的机会。他实在无法忍受那么多淫贱卑鄙的目光落在卡丽熙珍贵的身体上。尽管，这是海盗们的规矩。他完全可以用鲜血祭奠这条规矩。  
   
   
卡丽熙像只小猫一样依顺在他的怀里，不时地发出低甜沙哑的啜泣声。  
   
   
“别太紧张。”他的内心同时也在挣扎，十分舍不得这样珍贵的场景落入那么多人眼中。“按照这样的话，没过多久你就可以在他们面前潮吹出来。整整一个夜晚你将会高潮十多次，这样太过了，亲爱的。”他压低了嗓音，仿佛正温柔地帮助可怜的卡丽熙逃出欲望的魔掌。  
   
   
可亚瑟柯克兰的实际行动却没有像说的那么动听。他堪堪碾到了卡丽熙的乳尖，怀里的人立刻轻抖起来，像一只在风雨中停落的小白鸟。他注意到卡丽熙能有如此美妙的反应，想到了一种迅速解决这一切的办法。  
   
跟着，他向卡丽熙单膝下跪。那两条玉白色的长腿也被分得更开。  
   
   
海盗们只见那位优秀狂傲的——可称得上一声“Lord”，带有伟主与领袖气质的船长，伏在了卡丽熙的那个地方，像个疯狂寂寞的旅客回到了温柔的家乡。甚至还嫌不够刺激，在翘起的玉茎上又搓又揉。平时令人敬畏的他一反常态，一边满怀喜悦地吻了吻甜美的Omega穴，宛如正在侍弄令他怜惜不已的爱人；一边饱含深意地望了一眼歆慕的观望者们，像头受到冒犯的危险猛兽。  
   
   
卡丽熙浑身散发着一股好闻芳香的甜果味，整艘船上是人都闻到了——诱人得想狠狠朝着他的圆润莹白的肩膀啃上一口。

 

处刑船的船长正用唇舌侵犯着他，瘦削的下巴被淫水弄得湿淋淋的。在此之前，他从未接触过做爱这片领域，甚至连Omega如何与自己的Alpha相处，缔下什么契约都不懂。  
   
   
“呜——”卡丽熙的叫声愈趋于绝望，漂亮的黑眼睛无意识地望着夜空。他浑身粉色地靠在掌舵杆上，腿抖得像降生在春风中的羊羔。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰生怕这一切结束得还不够快，特地一口含住了卡丽熙正跳动不已的玉茎。湿热火辣地吸吮两个正在疯狂冒水的小洞。  
   
大股液体顿时从湿得一塌糊涂的穴道里冲出来。带着香甜气息的，滴滴答答地掉在了甲板上——既独属于他的，也不是他的，允许别人看得见，却得不到。简直暴殄天物。  
   
   
船上所有正在围观的人看得两眼发直。不知是谁先第一个这么做的，反正从某个方向里率先爆发出一阵骚动。隔着那么远都能听见解开皮带扣，拼命撸动的声音。  
   
   
“不……”卡丽熙无力而痛苦地捂着自己的脸，为自己破碎的尊严和被人任意玩弄的命运陷入了深深的悲哀中。  
   
   
“嘘，嘘——”亚瑟柯克兰将他箍在怀里，另一手拨开湿乱的黑发，揉着后颈处敏感的腺体，犬齿轻轻地咬下去，低声细语：“没事了，你应该很清楚，都过去了。”他将轻轻发颤的卡丽熙打横抱起，一路如高歌凯旋的骑士大摇大摆地走回了自己的船舱。  
   
   
在他们转过来的时候，身为首领的威压顷刻间蔓延过来。众人纷纷夹着硬邦邦的老二后退几步，生怕自己被亚瑟柯克兰记恨在心。  
   
   
   
XX  
   
   
   
砰！  
   
   
桐木硬门狠狠地关上。  
   
门外静了一阵，稍会，狂欢仍在继续。  
   
   
船舱内挂着一幅鱼皮质地的七国家族地图，唯一一张床有些潮湿，不过被褥干净整齐，已然是海上最好的条件了。深棕色的书桌上堆放着半干的羽毛笔，信件与火漆。一座关押渡鸦的鸟笼空荡荡的。燃到一半的蜡烛噗嗤一声跳出朵火花。通向甲板的小楼梯直指船前昂首屹立的青铜雄狮雕塑。陪嫁而来的化石龙蛋安静地放在床尾。  
   
   
年轻的卡丽熙陷入了人生第一次甜蜜苦恼的周期中，已经顾不上理智和尊严，躺在床铺上胡乱扭动着身体。他的手腕和脚踝上还挂着华贵的金饰，小小的船长室内铃铃响个不停。端庄美丽，出身高贵的卡丽熙此时看起来竟是淫乱得不可思议。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰抚开他焦虑紧促的纤眉：“乖，嘿……我在这儿呢。”他当然也不是很好，当浓郁的甜香席卷来时，Alpha的感官也被调至最敏锐的巅峰，每一寸活色生香的肌肤都能让胯下胀痛不已。  
   
   
卡丽熙整个人都是晕乎乎的，抬起两条长腿圈住了亚瑟柯克兰的腰，这种事根本不用教。  
   
“我——不，抱歉，我、我有点难受……”他困惑地呻吟出声，考虑到正有一个Alpha坐在自己的身上，某处硬热的部位抵在粉嫩湿软的穴口处，便把一切奇怪的感觉全都怪归咎于亚瑟柯克兰。  
   
他哭得抽抽噎噎：“我不知道，这都是你的错！”  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰赏了一个恶魔般的吻，掰开那两条秀长漂亮的腿狠狠地操了进去。  
   
立马——他感觉到高热的小穴正在用力地吸着自己。  
   
“唔…卡丽熙，真棒。”  
   
   
那根极其粗热，尺寸可观的Alpha肉棒慢慢地操进去，受到了一点阻碍，便毫不犹豫地继续往里捅。早已经高潮过一次的小穴被肉棒挤开，多到溢出来的淫液顺着肉棒的外形滴在了床单上。  
   
   
“好痛！”卡丽熙张着红润的小嘴，艰难地换着气。他的白臀抬得高高的，泪水涌出眼眶。当Alpha挺动腰杆，用力地往深处撞的时候，他的心快要跳出胸膛，近乎窒息地求着：“啊，好、好深，我要，我要死了……”  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰握着他的胯，往熟知的凸起处撞过去。卡丽熙立刻悲戚又欢喜地蹙眉甜喊出声，向后顶着配合他的方向。他简直要爱死了这个意外到手的珍宝。  
   
“亲爱的，凡人皆有一死……”*  
   
   
水声凶猛。  
   
门外的人似乎也听到了。甲板上的动静更大了。  
   
   
“啊，呼……呼……嗯~”  
   
“卡丽熙…龙族后代？”  
   
“哈……啊，嗯，你想，说什么~”  
   
   
孤傲的Captain声音低哑，碧绿双眼洋溢了万千星辰，却掩饰不住内心丝丝恶意。他举起放在床头柜上的鲸油蜡烛，跳动的烛火映着英俊邪肆的脸庞。胯下的凶器坚挺依旧，可他竟宁愿承受这份欲望的烧灼。  
   
   
“啊，不行，那里！不、M……Cap……My lord！”  
   
“小小的蜡烛根本伤不了你，对吗？”  
   
“呜……但是，但是……”  
   
“我不喜欢他们看你的眼神。我不喜欢有人妄图抢走我的卡丽熙。”  
   
   
温度极高的蜡液数连滴下，很快适应了卡丽熙的形状而凝固成乳白色的蜡块。里面全是水的小穴敏感地抽动了几下，满满的爱液与精液再也办法顺着被肏软的穴口流出来。  
   
这实在是…太过了。  
   
   
王耀浑身高热地软在床铺一角，小脸通红。任由亚瑟柯克兰愉悦地欣赏着自己的作品。当滚烫的蜡烛滴下来的时候，他没有感到惊惧，王氏族语——血火同源，完全不疼，反而扩大了自己的感官世界。蹂躏得红红肿肿的小穴只是被欲意灌满，再一次渴望的、抽搐的，等待着Alpha的肉棒捅进来，深深地，就算抵达生殖腔也没有问题。甚至有那么一瞬间，对更加凶恶强烈的玩弄敞开了禁忌之门。  
   
   
哦，七神在上。可是这份罪恶实在太过于美好，他已经没有办法从地狱之火中获得重生与救赎。他羞耻地转过头，为背弃了王氏严苛的训诫而跟海盗厮混到一块去的罪恶感。  
   
   
可这一切，今晚，才仅仅是罪恶的开端。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰把卡丽熙拖到怀里，裹着薄薄肌肉的手臂锢着他细痩的身体。坚硬的肉棒抵着湿滑的花穴。偏差一点角度就能滑进去。即使经受过炽热的洗礼，花穴里面也依旧是水汪汪的。

他原来以为龙族血脉无畏火焰只是一个传说，没想到，竟然是真的。他带着深深的敬畏和爱慕之情，细吻着卡丽熙后颈上肿起的腺体。在白皙的皮肤留下一个牙印，这让他感到无比满足。  
   
“告诉我，卡丽熙，你还想要玩什么可爱的把戏？”  
   
   
可怜的卡丽熙只能徒然地，像一个浪潮席卷了全身，湿汗淋漓得趴在床上，雪白的脚趾踩在深色的床杆止不住地蜷起。高潮过后的他散发着一种慵懒迷人的美。  
   
他不解地歪着头，张开红润的唇，甜糯地说：“难道，不先做完吗？”  
   
   
船长爱极了他这样的娇气。目光热切地望向狭长的花穴。  
   
“哦，当然。我会满足你一切请求。”  
   
   
   
XX  
   
   
   
从多斯拉克草原前往维斯特洛大陆是一次极其漫长的海上之旅。海盗们要把抢来的红酒、奶酪和一大半卡丽熙的陪嫁的丝绸卖去大陆。只有那些娇俏的贵族小姐和王宫里的女人们才喜欢把丝绸穿在身上。  
   
   
自从亚瑟柯克兰的处刑船成功洗劫了多拉斯克的卡奥部族，又在众多船员面前将新嫁的卡丽熙宣为己有。处刑船上，再也没人胆敢抬头望向卡丽熙脖颈上露出的粉红色痕迹，一眼都不行，除非他想被亚瑟柯克兰丢到海里喂鲨鱼。  
   
   
王耀推开船长舱室的木门，从海面上吹来的海风吹散了屋子内淫靡暧昧的气息。然而，当今天清晨他醒来的时候，身畔的床铺已经没有任何人，而他却从头到脚散发着标记自己的Alpha的味道。  
   
   
一位等候多时的侍女听到他醒来的动静便走了进来。她带来一套维斯特洛大陆Omega们才穿的丝绸长裙，恭敬地双手奉给王耀。在他嫁给卡奥、被柯克兰抢来的时候没有穿任何衣物。徒一身琳琅作响的金饰。  
   
   
   
“你叫什么名字？”  
   
“我叫小林，卡丽熙。”  
   
“是哪里人呢？”  
   
“和您来自同一片故土。”  
   
   
王耀疑惑地看着她一头及腰棕色的发辫，问：“东方龙岛上的人都是黑发。”  
   
   
“是，因为我是某位大人的私生女。”  
   
小林安静地说，她完全不受屋内Omega香甜味残留的影响，是一个被神恩宠的普通人。  
   
“柯克兰大人同情所有私生子。所以他允许我登上处刑船，给予庇护。”  
   
   
王耀颔首。在他穿齐衣物之后，便同侍女一起走到了甲板上。  
   
这时，往来的船员向他行礼，“卡丽熙。”  
   
这和昨晚发生的情景反差太大了。他不明白为什么这群穷图匕见的罪犯一夜之间变得如此忠诚有礼。他一时有些反应不及。还没等找到合适的句子说出口，那些人弯了弯腰，抱着缆绳急忙分布到各处干活去了。  
   
   
侍女替他指向在风中飒飒作响的船帆，棕褐色的帆布上挂着血淋淋的人皮，枯黄狰狞，风一吹就能像帆一样鼓满，仿佛这些邪恶的罪犯还活在世间作乱。  
   
她扬起一缕痛快解恨的笑容：“这是为以儆效尤做出的最好的贡献。”  
   
   
王耀从枯瘦的体表上认出，其中的一具尸体便是昨夜起头挑事的一脸淫光的男人。他想起昨夜发生的种种，忽然一个激灵，心中涌起阵阵寒意。  
   
   
小林发现，从小教养在古老庭训中的卡丽熙还没有足够认识这是一个怎样可怕的世界。她犹豫片刻，也许是出于与卡丽熙来自同一片故土的缘故，走上前说，  
   
“卡丽熙。不要忘记，您要用这个身份帮助自己活下去。”  
   
   
处刑船在海面上风驰电掣，航行得极稳。船队正穿过陆续地穿过崎岖海峡，不远处则是已经覆灭百年的瓦雷利亚废墟。诺曼式的石柱缠绕着稀松的绿藤，王座被狂热的火焰灼黑，留下断壁残垣。生满铜锈的围墙所围绕着残阳。金龙也被焚灭。纵使它曾经风光无限，却不料已沦为前车之鉴，无人生还。*  
   
   
作为曾借助火龙攻打下整片大陆的王氏家族族人，王耀望着崩碎的山峰，连绵的黑岩，内心倒是十分平静。他很清楚，王氏再也没有攻回维斯特大陆的能力，早就如同一根华丽高大的巨木，树心腐蚀空朽。他们多年来瑟缩在龙岛上，远离维斯特洛的风卷云涌。哪怕对君临发生的事也是后知后觉，更别说收回遥远的北境，稳固岌岌可危的绝境长城。但是，王氏的几位长老仍旧野心勃勃地望着早已不属于他们的荣耀和地位，不计代价地培育出了第一位Omega，让他成为利益往来的牺牲品。  
   
   
海风吹起了卡丽熙的两袖。他有些茫然，毕竟，一夜之间发生了那么多变故。甚至，他还对“卡丽熙”这一称呼感到有些陌生。  
   
   
侍女小林见他面色发白，眉间仍有一道忧虑，像一只迷失人间的鹿灵。她走去拾起卡丽熙落在甲板上的丝绸裙裾。  
   
“您是卡丽熙，被Captain亲自标记，出生古老高贵的王氏。和正处于开花期的贵族小姐，和那些船妓，都是不同的。您必须告诉Cap Kirkland——您有多么与众不同。”  
   
   
“你知道该怎么做吗？”  
   
   
“我一定知无不言。卡丽熙。”  
   
   
   
夜深。亚瑟柯克兰结束了一天巡视船队的任务，回到自己的船舱。他烦闷地拽下剑袋，拿起桌上的酒瓶稀里哗啦地倒了满满一杯。他刚喝了一口，突然发现本应该在船舱静候自己归来的卡丽熙竟然不在这里。他拿着酒杯的手一滞——要知道，这其中蕴藏了很多种饱含深意而危险的可能性。  
   
“该死。”他迅速抬手闷掉一大口酒。喉咙里一阵火热。辛辣。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰刚要起身，迅速站起的风吹得桌上的烛火拉成细细一束。  
   
   
这时候，卡丽熙才从外面回来。他换了一身格外宽松的衣裙，只用一根木簪挽起黑色长发。通透的美如朝阳初始。腰间的系带仿佛随时都能掉落。一颦一笑都充满自然魔力地吸引着Alpha的目光。  
   
   
只在这一瞬间，细微地，他感觉到了什么改变了卡丽熙。  
   
   
那抹倩影在他对面的桌子边坐了下来，拿起喝到一半的酒杯。张开柔软，红润的唇，在他喝过的位置上浅浅一抿。  
   
   
卡丽熙喝了一口。看看他，再喝一口。绽放出一个足以让人沉沦的微笑。  
   
“好像不好喝呢。”  
   
   
“你做什么去了？”亚瑟柯克兰低沉地问道，像有什么危险而凛冽的东西擦着他的声音划过。  
   
   
“我是处刑者号的卡丽熙。你于我，如日于月，剑于鞘，船于海。我在你的领地上，自然想做什么都可以。”  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰垂着头瞧他明明过于紧张而挺直的脊背，红润的小嘴一张一合，还硬要做出一副娴熟从容的模样。他对卡丽熙今天见过了什么人，学会了什么东西一无所知。但他已经明白过来，这个淫荡的宝贝正要迫不及待地向自己展示一番。翠绿色宛如湖底深处的眸子燃烧着炽热的光芒，像是一把凶戾而蛊惑的魔鬼火焰。  
   
好。很好。  
   
   
“你说的不错。”他现在的语气和在手下船员们面前的完全不同。“我是你的Alpha，是你的守护人。你属于我，归依我，从今伊始，至我命终。我会为你而战。”  
   
他看见眼前的娇颜以可见的速度变成了通红，恶意一笑，故意把富有费洛蒙气息的呼吸吹到卡丽熙的耳畔，“亲爱的，我会为你而死——但你知道什么是代价。”  
   
   
“当、当然。”  
   
   
卡丽熙的呼吸一滞。亚瑟柯克兰的话带着深沉的情欲震进心里。他当然不介意对方想要向他索取什么样的“代价”。事实上，今夜的遭遇远比昨夜要好的太多。他很清楚，自己已经夺回了很大一部分控制权。只是比起原先设想好的景象，柯克兰的应对让他有些措手不及。他瞄了一眼对面正在喝酒的亚瑟柯克兰，昏暗的烛光照映出金发浅浅的光华。酒，海洋，长剑，烟草，正对应着他的盲目，骄傲，张狂，和……他真是个英俊的船长，不是吗？  
   
   
真奇怪，他居然还有空想这个。他羞赧地低下头，提起自己的裙裾，坐上了船长的大腿。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰的双手扶上了他的后腰。以从容不迫的姿态凝视着卡丽熙的每一个动作。  
   
“需要我帮忙吗？”  
   
   
可是卡丽熙一咬下唇，狠下心，主动分开湿热的花瓣，慢慢骑进令人心颤的尺寸的肉刃里。  
   
   
“唔……”  
   
他们同时发出一声满足的喟叹。  
   
   
上下姿势的缘故，王耀感觉好像一把钢剑笔直地捅进自己的身躯里，不用怎么动就能被硕大的龟头抵着自己湿滑的生殖腔入口。  
   
   
他僵在原地，大脑已经宣告彻底停止了工作。  
   
   
他已经……  
   
   
“看来你的老师还没有很好地教会你。”  
   
   
卡丽熙的双手撑在柯克兰胸前，感受得到他身体振动时的低笑。  
   
他无措地往前蹭了蹭。顿时，那个肉刃带着凶狠的力度顶到了穴道上方的凸点，湿湿热热的小穴里猝然流出一大股液体。  
   
   
虽然纯洁，尚未经历初夜的卡丽熙可爱得让人困扰，抚摸未出世的龙蛋时浑身充满了说不出的神圣感，很难让人把他与欲望联想在一起。可是，已通人情的卡丽熙却更美。他自如地深陷于情欲的漩涡中，学会了一边敏感地发抖，一边甜腻的细叫。从惊惧，害怕受伤的小鸟，成长为一只享受起被塞满的妖精。摄人心神，只需要一句破碎的哀鸣，或者一个艳丽的，满足之后的笑容。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰将他收入怀里，慢慢地，上挺了腰杆。  
   
   
“唔……啊！”卡丽熙立刻顶不住似的向后仰，胡乱抓紧了Alpha的双臂。  
   
   
“喜欢吗？”英俊的船长贴在他脖子下方，吮着一块小小的白色肌肤。卡丽熙那里用力咬紧肉棒几乎要把他剩余的忍耐力逼尽。  
   
   
“好、好棒，顶到那里了——不……不行，不能再来，啊~……”  
   
   
那根粗大的凶器反复在Omega的热穴里顶弄，鞭挞，肆无忌惮地碰撞着美好而狭小的生殖腔入口。淫液几乎止不住地往结合的地方流出来，弄乱了浅色与黑色的耻毛。卡丽熙感觉自己正在骑着一头比多斯拉克草原最野性的骏马还要凶猛的巨兽。每一次用力的撞击，对他来说，都是一次难忘的训诫。毕竟，亚瑟柯克兰可是处刑者号的船长，七国中的海洋霸主。无人能质疑他的地位与能力——各方面的。  
   
   
当卡丽熙什么都说不出来，不得不靠在Alpha怀里低声啜泣的时候，这个恶魔竟然将他的双腿抱紧，腰部挺动得更加急促凶狠。红色的肉棒进出白桃似的臀部的颜色对比十分淫靡。  
   
   
“Once more...”他额前的金色碎发也是湿乱的，看起来性感得要命。  
   
   
卡丽熙猛地发出一声高亢的尖叫，拼命而可怜地摇晃着头颅：“No……Please、P…Please！”  
   
   
“Sorry.”他一边毫无意义地道歉，一边变本加厉地揉动着两颗挺起的红樱。  
   
   
船长的舱室中充满着淫靡而响亮的水声。  
   
   
Omega浑然天成的带有魅惑性的体液足以把每一个健康的Alpha生生逼疯。亚瑟柯克兰急躁地磨蹭着卡丽熙穴道里的敏感带，再也无法控制自己的节奏。看得出来他真的很介意卡丽熙今日的改变，他得好好确定是否有人接触过，窥探过卡丽熙——世界上最珍贵的宝贝，没有人比他更对得起这个称号。  
   
幸好。他没有在卡丽熙身上闻到别的Alpha的气味。再一次挺身，他把已经成结的肉棒连柱身带结送进了卡丽熙的生殖腔内。  
   
   
“啊，好深……好，好舒服……不行了，不能，要插到——那里……”他坦诚而可爱地喊出自己的感受，被自己的Alpha鼓励安抚性地拍了拍后背。  
   
   
卡丽熙在一阵微微抽搐中泄出大股透明色的蜜液，和正在喷射精液的龟头淋在了一起。他的神志好像已经飞到了九霄云外，漂亮妩媚的黑色眼睛半睁半阖地望着亚瑟柯克兰。  
   
“塞得好满……”良久，卡丽熙眼眶红红地，可怜兮兮地沙哑道。  
   
   
英俊的船长爱不释手地吻了吻他。不管自己还在不应期，把纤瘦、敏感的卡丽熙抱到了床上。  
   
“是。但我的计划远不止这些。”  
   
   
夜晚的浪滔声传来，众船队慢慢驶入布拉佛斯运河，即将从站在河运弯道上的泰坦战士雕塑胯下穿过。象征着难以形容的兽欲与权利。  
   
   
   
   
XX  
   
   
   
半个月以后。处刑船在众船队之中遥遥领先，稳稳地来到了维斯特洛的浅湾。在金色与碧色交界的地方抛锚停航。  
   
这不是亚瑟柯克兰第一次来维斯特洛海边集市倾销自己的战利品了。他所要做的是，将处刑船上运载的货物搬送至手下分舵的货船上，再指挥货船从浅海驶向港口。通常来说，从卸货完毕再回到处刑船上会需要几天。这也意味着，卡丽熙必须待在处刑者号上，而他们将数日不见。  
   
   
亚瑟柯克兰回望了一眼远处熟悉的船舱，控制自己把目光放在正在运板上往来背货的水手上。他不得不承认，眷恋在他所有拥有的感情中是一份罕见的奢侈品。当他离开处刑船的那一刻，瞬间就后悔了。  
   
   
处刑者号上，侍女小林正端着一盆干净的水与毛巾侍候卡丽熙。  
   
   
卡丽熙才悠悠转醒，坐起来。毯子从他身上滑下，露出斑驳暧昧的粉色痕迹。  
   
   
“我们已经到了维斯特洛吗？”  
   
   
“是的，卡丽熙。船长指挥货船一大早就离开了。”  
   
“唔。”王耀接过她递来的毛巾，怔怔地望着空荡荡的甲板。“他离开得可真早。”  
   
   
的确。亚瑟柯克兰为了尽快售完货物、尽早归来，在天光未明，潮汐未退的时候就登上了矮小的货船。此时，大海上的红日刚刚升起，灿烂无余地释放着自己的光华与力量。  
   
   
小林端来了今天的早餐。同往常一样，木盘里装着一小块腌制好的鲱鱼和裸麦面包。海上的人都吃这个。王耀刚要举起叉子，忽然觉得一阵浓重的腥味钻入鼻中。他飞快推开木盘，忍着胃袋里疯狂地翻涌快速走到甲板上。等了好一会，面向风卷浪涌，偶尔平静的海面，他这才觉得堵在喉口的酸意才渐渐退去。  
   
   
小林觉得奇怪。以往给卡丽熙准备的早餐都与今日如出一辙，从来没有发生这样的变故。她低头闻了闻餐盘中的鱼肉，觉得并无什么不妥。  
   
“卡丽熙？”  
   
   
“没事。”王耀缓了好一会，苍白的面色慢慢恢复红润。  
   
过了一会，他的胳膊靠在船舷上，望着飘过的白云：“没准有人会从维斯特洛的集市给我带些刚刚烤出来的蛋糕。”他有点想念王氏家族中的老嬷做的糕点了。  
   
   
半晌。小林忽然意识到了什么。她惊讶地盯着卡丽熙扭过去看向大海的侧颜，不知该说什么才好。  
   
   
王耀在她出声之前制止了她，伸出食指压在红润的唇上：“嘘。”  
   
   
想要有今天的结果其实不难。在过去的半个月中，他和亚瑟柯克兰每天几乎都在船上厮混度过。双方结合后湮灭性的快感让他越发对爱与欲的纠缠上瘾。这是一个恶性循环的结果。一点也不像柯克兰言之凿凿说的那样“美好”。甚至当那双善于点火的双手刚刚开始在他身体各处游走的时候，已经熟透性事的蜜穴自动分泌出了大量的爱液，渴望起火热的肉棒深入进来。不管多少次，英俊得有些邪气的船长都会在这个时候，骄傲，得意地略抬高下巴，碧绿得惊人的眼睛望着他：“怎么样，卡丽熙可还算满意？”  
   
而之后，他们会开始细吻。绝对不止流连于表面，毫不敷衍的。比起直白的吐露心意高级得多。仿佛匕首架于颈侧小心翼翼。再之后，亚瑟柯克兰会握着他的胯按下去——这个貌似严酷凶狠，实为衣冠禽兽的家伙会不知餮足的要他一次又一次……  
   
   
   
附近忽然传来一阵骚动。王耀抬起头，惊觉船上剩余的水手全都集中在甲板上，纷纷对远处在海面上飘摇的一艘小船指指点点。  
   
   
街上熙攘的人群纷纷退避，惊惧地望着忠于国王的金盟卫与护卫队迅速将港口包围。举起点燃箭头的弓箭对准了停港不久的货船——亚瑟柯克兰的货船。象征他的金底雄狮的旗帜还未从货船的桅杆上掉落。

   
没人知道发生了什么事。王耀急于一探究竟。可是远远地，他看见了维斯特洛港口燃起了熊熊大火。火焰狂热，直冲云霄。橙色光芒几乎要刺盲了所有人的眼睛。  
   
   
“这是……”未脱出口的话语卡在了他的嘴边。  
   
   
大家都望着不断涌起黑色浓烟的实木货船，注目于它在大海与风中挣扎，摇晃，艰难地向巨大的处刑者号靠拢。  
   
   
无数的火星在狂妄的风中上升。  
   
   
卡丽熙无言地站在原地。沉默。  
   
不一会，他转身提起裙裾，跑过一节一节船舱，一层一层甲板。赤足在脏乱黑暗的背景中奔跑。  
   
   
他命人拖出一条临时急用，露天的木船。这时，只有唯一一个独臂水手愿意这么做。他愿意带领着卡丽熙前往那条被死亡阴影与火焰笼罩的货船。  
   
   
于海面上，仰望而去，处刑者号仿佛一位安静，恐怖的巨人；而那艘燃火的木船就是一张不堪摧残的白纸。飘摇在海面上随时都有散架的可能。  
   
   
侍女小林也跟随而来。怀中抱着卡丽熙唯一珍视的物品，椭圆的，泛着青色的龙蛋。她担忧地注视着表情简略的卡丽熙。  
   
可后者意志坚定，凛然地踏上了燃火的甲板，转身从她的怀里取过龙蛋。  
 

“我知你姓名。来日，以七神之名向你致谢。”  
   
   
货船上已经被火焰舔舐得支离破碎，不时地跳出剥剥哔哔的火星。焦黑的尸体逐渐成为枯骨。大量绸布燃烧起来冒出滚滚浓烟。墙壁上林立着深入几寸镞尖的乱箭。放眼望去，竟然一个活人也不见。  
 

王耀正在这样的火海中前行，甲板上的温度已经高得恐怖——但龙族血统庇佑他不受一丝高温的伤害。即便他的裙角已然有些星然起火的趋势。他毫不在意，眸光映着狂烟的倒影，孑然一人搜寻这艘货船的每一间货舱。  
   
   
蓦地，他看见了一只渡鸦安然站在船舷上梳理着羽毛。  
   
   
王耀怔在原地。这种长满硕羽，鸟喙弯长似钢勾的黑色巨禽他实在熟悉不过。这是王氏所豢养，用来联络龙岛家族各部的通讯工具。每食鲜肉，喂饱之后就能日行千里。  
 

他意识到了什么。亚瑟柯克兰的船队离开草原之后，在婚宴上被杀族人的消息传回了王氏家族里。自然，那群睚眦必报的老家伙们决不能容忍有人洗劫了自己的家族财报还能扬长而去。放出渡鸦以后，想必又许下了什么填补铁金库的好处，王氏有的是金子——君临国王对搜捕猖狂多年的海盗船队乐见其成。不过，这已经都不重要了。他们联合起来的阴谋已经实现了！若非王氏通风报信，就不会有那么多无辜的人命丧火海。一生耀眼、无畏的处刑船船长，也不会被陷害至此。  
   
他目光收缩，恨意于漆黑的眼瞳凝聚成针尖大小——王氏！又是王氏！那个利用他争权夺位，拉拢多斯拉克部族，图谋王位，把他当成支配工具的王氏！  
 

卡丽熙从未有过如此深刻的背弃家族的理由。一想起王氏有可能做过的疯狂，肮脏的事情，他为此感到无比恶心，与耻辱。  
   
   
他紧捏拳头，一寸一寸地转过身，执拗地迈入烈火深处。  
   
   
最后——在某个小货舱的角落里。  
   
   
往昔，骄傲张狂的船长身负一箭，靠在胡乱堆放的皮革上。浓烟使他昏迷不醒。斑驳绵延的血迹从他的胸膛流下，淌在木板上干涸成深沉的红色。  
   
   
卡丽熙没有办法把亚瑟柯克兰一个人留在这艘灾难般的货船，便陪他靠在一起。足碰足，肩依肩。他想起了他们曾面向蔚蓝色深海的长吻，船舱内泥泞的媾和。这些回忆如同过眼云烟，仿佛人马早已躲进了艾林谷，海妖藏身在狭海底。  
   
他一边抚摸龙蛋青色表面不光滑隆丘似的突起，如同抱着刚降世不久的婴孩。一边与亚瑟柯克兰十指交叠，充满希望又无限缱绻地一声叹息。  
   
   
海风从狭小的气窗中吹来，在炙烤下形成无法逃离的桎梏。空气灼热，几乎使他忘记了曾经感到温暖的拥吻。  
   
   
然而，烈火中的死亡绝对不是终点。这是一道泾渭分明的起始线。  
 

他们会因魔法陷入黑沉香甜的美梦中，灵魂缓慢地上升。遥远的尽头升起咸蛋黄色的朝阳，万道曙光刺过阴霾。卡丽熙笑着看向站在甲板尽头的船长，眼睛像极了两块温润的墨玉。  
   
大海上燃起的渔火仿佛预召了七神的低吟。天父，铁匠，战士，圣母，少女，老妪，陌客单手于肩，指着他们前路荆棘。可他们将在这烈火中重生——赋予一瞬永恒，就连死亡也亦可战胜！  
   
   
   
处刑者号上，无数人跃跃欲试、窃窃私语，暗含期待地讨论起卡丽熙的去从。一群曾对卡丽熙觊觎已久，却不得不暂时蛰伏于前任船长威严下的乌合之众正蠢蠢欲动。  
   
像卡丽熙这样不可多得的美人，又是一个柔软的Omega，出身高贵，身段窈窕。在标记配对的Alpha死去之后——所有人的见证之下，几乎沦为了人人可欺的对象。  
   
   
此时，他们却听到了风的巨响，一片黑色巨影缓缓遮蔽了海面。  
   
   
众人望向天空中，只见威风凛凛的金色苍龙从天空中掠过，正是它宽大的双翼展开，飞翔振翅的声音造成了巨风的错觉。而这种传说中的生物百年前早应该绝迹。  
   
   
它在处刑者号的上空盘旋数周，最终降落在甲板上。  
   
   
卡丽熙从龙背上一跃而下，安然无恙地从烈火交织的地狱归来。他身上的衣裙全被焚毁了，在众目睽睽之下，再一次赤身裸体的站在甲板中央。一切犹如沙漏倒转，金石破碎，时光回溯。  
   
只是，原本白皙娇嫩的身躯上如今出现许多妖冶的红色魔纹。从腰窝，脊背，一直攀升到了肩膀，自下延伸到了隐秘的大腿根处。乃是熊熊烈火与光明之神拉赫罗斯赋予他，无穷魔力在这具纤瘦的身体内流转，而他风华依旧。那么的骄傲，那么的漂亮。艳丽得无人胆敢直视！  
   
   
卡丽熙朗声道：“所有水手——听我号令，起锚，出航！”接着，他转过身，望了一眼碧海蓝天，浓烟滚滚的维斯特洛港口，发誓不会忘记家族的野望。仇恨是个好东西，君临国王做过的一切，王氏曾付下的血债与罪孽，他都会一分一分亲手讨偿回来。

他的金龙亦连续振翼数下，向澄澈的天空喷出一道极为恐怖的巨焰龙息。  
   
   
   
   
XX

 

王耀接任处刑船船长，称霸七国的海洋，比任何人都要名正言顺。他携巨龙于烈火地狱归来，已在众人眼中不逊于一个神迹。七国之人都已知晓火龙再世，没有人敢小看这个羸弱Omega。就连远在君临的王庭也对东方龙岛投向密切的关注。掌管船队后，他立马调转船头，回向怪石嶙峋，森林密布的东方龙岛。

 

一回到族中，所有的东西变得都不一样了。大家都在劝他，为了保持龙族后裔的血统纯净（某些长老喊得最响），他必须要跟族中旁系某一位适龄的女子结婚（还是某些长老所说），最好是能生下孩子的、健康强壮的女Alpha（依然来自长老的建议）。

 

最终，他迎娶了一位Alpha妹妹作为自己的“丈夫”，被尚且还能在位数年的族长委任，成为了新一代东方龙族王氏的族长。而“新丈夫”还不知道他已经有孕，从结婚那一日便被一夜一夜冷落于王庭，独自守着长烛与空床。

 

他成为族长之后，所做的第一件事，就是亲手将几个窃势拥权的长老丢进深邃、黑暗的龙窟。正是那群当初建议送他去多拉斯克卡奥帐中的老家伙们。血腥与肃杀气在王氏辉煌的宫廷中蔓延许久，浓郁不散——直到数月后，新生儿诞生的乳香味缓解了其余族人整日战战兢兢的的冷汗。

 

有时，王耀会在处理完族中事物，亲自提着鲜鱼和肉前往龙窟看望那只金色的大家伙。

 

东方龙岛上有一个天然形成的石洞，空旷寂静。顶部有一个月牙形的出口。群鸟在流水潺潺间飞出石洞，蔚为壮观。统治龙岛多年的王氏将此洞占为己有，用来关押犯下大错、背叛家族的族人。石洞的某个角落已累满了白色骸骨。

 

这个地方用来给高十英尺，巨大雄壮的金色火龙居住实在不错。要是这个家伙想的话，还能自己飞出龙窟，掠夺草原上野生的骏马与牝鹿。

 

也许是当初，在燃火的难船上，魔法的力量使得亚瑟柯克兰的灵魂注入了化石龙蛋中的缘故——这头威风凛凛的巨龙浑身的鳞片坚硬整齐，在阳光中闪闪发亮，粗壮的脖颈下长有一片泛绿的逆鳞，晶莹剔透，宛如一块碧玉。它如同看守自己的宝藏一样，守护在王耀的身边寸步不离。只要有人在龙岛上欲图谋不轨，它就会听从王耀的召唤，以极其恐怖的龙息将对方处以极刑。

 

然而，偶尔，它也不是那么的“听话”——

 

“Arthur ？”

 

这次，王耀带来了巨龙往日最爱的羊后腿，纤足轻轻踏在龙窟潮湿的石地上。他小心地环望四周，一片漆黑之中，怎么找也找不到那个耀眼的身影。

 

忽然，些许风声传来。他循声回过头。

 

只见，那头金龙正站在他身后不远处的一块岩石上，爱炫耀似地扇了几下双翼。它的身后有一个用各种树枝与泥块堆积起来的窝巢。不少枝头上还挂着许多鲜艳美丽的野果。

 

王耀望着这种奇异的筑巢行为，下一刻失笑出声。

 

难道是时节到了的缘故，就连龙也不分对象地分泌费洛蒙吗？

 

一想起这件事，他心底莫名生出一缕怨气。前一阵子他忙着备产保胎，疏忽了自己的“丈夫”。结果那个女人自作主张地跑到前族长，和几个爱喋喋不休的长老面前哭诉了一通。这不，他们这群人又在拿纯血与传承这档子事在他耳根子底下磨了好久。若是被他们知晓这个孩子的生父的真实身份，无辜稚子就要被剥夺姓氏，逐出龙岛，丢去风暴诞生之地自生自灭吗？

 

王耀的目光定格在眼前的巨龙上——他们敢？！谁都无法撼动这个孩子的地位，就连那个所谓的“丈夫”也绝不可以！

 

金色巨龙昂首阔步地来到他身边。目光灼灼地望着龙窟中唯一的人类。仿佛连它也知道，眼前的这个Omega早就不是曾经任人欺负的小可怜。

 

王耀踢了一脚放在地上装有羊后腿的箩筐，向这个大块头示意快来享用它的午餐。可是过了一会，他发现巨龙根本无意于美食。

 

“唔？你在干什么，放我下来！”

 

巨龙叼着他的衣领，带回了自己所筑成的巢中。那件为族长所制成，精密的金线与丝绸交织的华丽衣裙没几下就撕成了一堆没用的玉帛，破破烂烂地挂在王耀身上。

 

黑色长发的族长躺在潮湿的树枝和泥块之间咬牙切齿。这个蠢兮兮的金色大怪兽究竟想要对他做什么？

 

它开始热切地拱着他的脖颈，发出明显的求欢的信号。来往气息之中，雄性生物浓烈的信息素越来越明显。

 

不好。

 

年轻的族长慌张起来。他知道这意味着什么。猛地一个激灵，翻身手脚并用想要爬出龙巢。结果一次又一次地被巨龙叼着腰背丢回来。

 

金色巨龙盯着他，发出一声震颤人心的低吼，愤怒不言而喻。炙热的鼻息尽数喷洒在了那个裸露大半，白皙的胸膛上，引得他敏感地颤抖不止。

 

“Arthur……”

 

他才刚刚经历生育。这个时候的Omega会更加渴望Alpha的呵护与照顾。就算事实令人难以接受，但他始终无法抗拒巨龙温柔地舔舐。

 

它巨大、高温的湿滑舌面刮过Omega挺起的奶尖，尚在哺乳期的缘故，白嫩小巧的胸部胀成两个可爱的鼓包。

 

他已经极力地控制自己。可下身的花穴还是哆嗦地，冒出一大股甜美的汁液。

 

“不……不能这样……”年轻的族长发出一声绝望的呜咽。这样的舌头给予他的刺激简直是灾难性的。

 

那具以金色为主色调的巨大身躯骤然俯下来，将舌尖送到了轻微抽动的花蒂和穴口处，甚至连乏人光顾的后穴也触碰到了。从前向后，全面地抚慰着人类的身体。

 

“唔……好棒，好、好舒服……”

 

Omega的天性如一道自然的光芒迸发出来。黑发族长向后扬起纤细的脖颈，被巨龙禁锢在巢穴中，愉悦地颤栗着。双腿不受控制地向两边打开。

 

不知道是否因为亚瑟柯克兰的灵魂正在操控的缘故，巨龙抬起肌肉鼓满的后肢，像一道巨大的阴影压过来，祖母绿色的眼睛中盈满了恶意。

 

王耀看到，金色巨龙两条后腿之间怒然挺立的，两根巨大，深红的性器，头部尖小，方便刺入母龙的生殖道进行交配。根部却巨硕如同成年人胳膊的大小。而且长得惊人。

不可以。绝对不可以。

 

年轻的族长重重地咽下一口唾沫，拼命地摇晃头颅。把这样的凶器放在自己身体是绝对不可能的。更别说，两个——他望向离龙窟出口不远的狭小的甬道，暗暗地挪过去……

 

金龙立即识破他的意图，把他连手带脚圈在自己犹如壁垒的身躯里。并将所有的出口遮得密不透风。

 

王耀暗暗叫苦。抬头对向金龙得意骄傲的目光，这让他瞬间回想起了某位船长。

 

金龙再也不给他任何喘息的机会，对准蜜穴与后穴，重重地刺进去。

 

“呜！！”

 

仿佛被逼入绝境后才有的悲戚，黑发族长的身体立刻绷成了一道完美的弧形。完全地失去了挣扎、怒骂、逃离的力量。两个丰润的小洞被迫张到了最大，括约肌甚至变得微微透明……

 

他喘着粗气，抓着身下树枝的指尖因为用力太过而泛白。尽可能的放松去承受来自不同种族的两根巨大的性器。

 

然而，当金龙开始了原始的抽送动作时，他再也承受不住被塞满到极致之后的疯狂。

 

“哈啊……Arthur，停下，求、求你……”眼泪几乎瞬间滑落了脸颊，白色的乳汁从脆弱的雪峰上流了下来，散发着一阵一阵淡淡的甜香。他绝对会坏掉的！

 

眼前的景象简直狂乱，艳丽到了极点。但是，怎么会变成这样？

 

细瘦的人类躯体被一头雄壮巨大的金龙压在身下，两根粗大的性器从两个可爱的肉洞之间来回进出。

 

龙类性器的温度实在太高了。

 

王耀躺在龙巢里，意识渐渐被情欲与高热蒸发殆尽。两个被肏到大开的肉洞溢着分泌过多的汁液。发情中的雄性巨龙的精力旺盛得难以令人想象。他连动动手指的力气都没有，只剩下从鼻尖发出的轻轻的，可怜兮兮的甜叫声。

 

金龙焦躁地喷出一团热气。只有在王耀低喃“Arthur”的时候，才会低吼一声作为回应。它连续抽动了好几下，才将大股的精液喷出。

 

年轻的族长快要委屈地哭喘起来，金龙的精液量多得简直令人发指。高热的液体流进身体后，他几乎能看见自己的小腹被灌满得略略鼓起。比之前怀孕的时候有过之而无不及。

 

当族长的“丈夫”终于找到了龙窟——这个地方一般只有族长才敢亲至，而族长已经消失整整两天了。她大着胆子，拿着骑士所用的长剑，踏进了这个黑暗潮湿的可怕地方。

 

她看见，不远处一个巨大的巢穴，她的“妻子”正光裸地躺在其中，浑身都是情欲的痕迹。一头巨大的龙匍匐在他的身边。很快，那只金龙也注意到了她。两只凶恶的绿色眼睛狠戾地盯着她这个陌生的来客，向空气中喷出一团恐怖的火球威吓她离开。她才明白，自己手中的武器简直毫无意义。

 

不久，王氏长老们在家族会议上将此事拿出来与族长所说。

 

王耀抱着怀里的婴孩。一边温柔地哄着，一边无所谓地回答——这只不过是振兴龙族，承袭龙族血脉，获取力量的必要手段而已。

 

此后便再无后话。

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】：
> 
> 全文资料来源于：[冰与火之歌中文维基百科] 词条见于“坦格利安家族”，“瓦雷利亚王朝”，“多斯拉克部族” ，“维斯特洛大陆”等。http://asoiaf.huijiwiki.com/wiki/%E5%86%B0%E4%B8%8E%E7%81%AB%E4%B9%8B%E6%AD%8C%E4%B8%AD%E6%96%87%E7%BB%B4%E5%9F%BA?utm_source=qq&utm_medium=social&utm_oi=806638886385221632  
> 名词解释来源于冰与火之歌与中世纪文化科普  
> 1.卡奥与卡丽熙都是身份头衔，即单于、阏氏。  
> 2.龙族后代，对高温免疫。  
> 3.瓦雷利亚古语  
> Valar Morghulis  
> 凡人皆有一死  
> Valar Dohaeris  
> 凡人皆需侍奉  
> 4.七神·婚礼誓词  
> Father,Smith,Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am his and he is mine,from this day,until the end of my days.  
> 天父，铁匠，战士，圣母，少女，老妪，陌客。我属于他，他归依我。从今伊始，至我命终。  
> 5.渡鸦：北欧神话中，奥丁使用两只渡鸦传递消息。  
> 6.铁民：原型为8-11世纪北欧的维京海盗，喜欢丝绸与珠宝，爱好商贸。  
> 7.绝境长城：即罗马帝国占领不列颠时期所修筑的哈德良长城。  
> 8.七神信仰：原型为中世纪圣父、圣子、圣灵三神一体的天主教会。


End file.
